Minimally-invasive surgery (MIS), such as laparoscopic surgery, involves techniques intended to reduce tissue damage during a surgical procedure. For instance, laparoscopic procedures typically involve creating a number of small incisions in the patient (e.g., in the abdomen), and introducing one or more instruments (e.g., one or more tools, at least one camera, etc.) through the incisions into the patient. The surgical procedures are then performed by using the introduced tools, with the visualization aid provided by the camera. Generally, MIS provides multiple benefits, such as reduced patient scarring, less patient pain, shorter patient recovery periods, and lower medical treatment costs associated with patient recovery.
MIS may be performed with non-robotic or robotic systems. Conventional robotic systems, which may include robotic arms for manipulating instruments based on commands from an operator, may provide many benefits of MIS while reducing demands on the surgeon. Control of such robotic systems may require control inputs from a user (e.g., surgeon or other operator) via one or more user interface devices that translate manipulations or commands from the user into control of the robotic system. Such user interface devices may enable a surgeon or other user to operate the robotic system from a remote location (e.g., in teleoperation). Thus, it is desirable to have a user system setup in which the user may operate the user interface devices in an ergonomic and efficient manner.